


In the End all that remains is you. And only you.

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Character Death, Kingdoms, M/M, Middle Ages, OC’S - Freeform, Poverty, War, more tags along the way, nobles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What has war ever brought to you?orI tried to write my very own story and see were it goes, but it’s based on my Alicia Online OC.
Collections: Anonymous





	In the End all that remains is you. And only you.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is kind of my first serious work ever.  
> I’m kind of anxious to post this, but well, here we go anyway.
> 
> If there are errors regarding medieval times, please let me know.  
> I’m still doing research on it.

The sun shines bright, filling everything with such vibrant colors, waiting to be seen.  
Flowers bloom as far as the eye can reach.  
A young girl gently attempts to put her blonde hair  
behind her ear, allowing her eyes to take in the view, despite the wind causing her hair to block it.

She turns around to smile brightly at her personal guard who was watching her.  
He was still vigilant to his surroundings, but nevertheless the man took the freedom to shoot a light smile back at the teary eyed princess.

A man unknown to the affairs, which took place in the Kingdom only months ago, would now ask himself why a princess would almost cry because of many colors, painting a view that most would call mesmerizing, but if one to came to know what all of the citizens went through in the last years, they would probably be moved to tears as well.

“I’m glad the war is finally over now”

“It’s been merely a month, your Royal Highness, there is still a possibility of another battle. Though the contract has been signed already, it takes some time for the news to be spread to the front line.”

“This may be true, but the contract was signed nevertheless, thus war shall be no more and peace will rule.”

She now looks up to the sky, bringing her hand up to shield her eyes from the bright midday sun.  
The sun may have shone in times of war as well, but the sky seemed so much brighter and clearer, now everything has come to an end.

Though the soldiers may still be fighting on the front lines, thanks to the message not being delivered yet, but the capital has finally returned to a peaceful state.  
The destruction made is seen all over the place, but everyone available, mostly women and elderly men, has already started to repair the houses and walls. Women and even kids are giving their all to rebuild the capital to it’s once prosperous and beautiful state.

But war is cruel and always comes with great sacrifices.  
Many irreplaceable lives have been lost. Children, wives, fathers and mothers have been left behind. There has been cut open a deep wound which can never be fully healed again.

“Albert..?”

“What may I serve you with, your Royal Highness?”

“Why do people fight?”

“I am very confident that you already know the answer, your Royal Highness.”

“I do. Nevertheless I want to hear it from you, a retired soldier straight from the battlefield.  
Unlike me, you have experienced war first hand.  
So tell me, what is war worth fighting for?  
And don’t even dare to tell me about matters such as expanding the kingdom. Tell me what you think, personally.”

His gaze lifted to the sky, thoughtful.  
A heavy sigh.

“There is nothing worth fighting for.  
If simply for land or even for the crown. The price one pays will always be higher than what one gains.”

The princess could not hold back a frown. The length nobles would go for such things still stunned her to this very day.  
But she was glad of the answer she got from her guard. Some still glorified the war, despite all the comrades they may have lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
